Chocolate Milk
by xiaolong26
Summary: Tentang Kai yang merindukan susu coklat buatan Kyungsoo. /"Susu coklat... Kyungsoo-hyung..."/"Kau lihat Kyungsoo?"/"Seingatku tidak. Kalau tidak salah dari tadi pagi dia pergi dengan Kris ke gedung SM. Wae?"/"Aku ingin susu coklat buatan Kyungsoo, Luhan-hyung,"/"Kalau kau ingin susu coklat, minta Baekhyunnie saja,"/"Tidak enak!"/a KaiSoo fic./Review pls.


**Chocolate Milk**

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

Kai x D.O

KaiSoo / JongSoo

Pointless banget!

.

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Susu..."

Luhan yang sedang membaca majalah mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar suara tersebut. Sesekali mengintip kebawah sofa yang sedang didudukinya, sedikit khawatir ada seseorang—mungkin fans atau bahkan sasaeng fans sedang mengintai dirinya. Tidak! Luhan tidak mau menjadi korban _sasaeng fans_ seperti _sunbae_'nya, Yunho TVXQ ataupun korban fans EXO beberapa waktu lalu, kakaknya Baekhyun. Tidak! Luhan terlalu unyu untuk mati!

"Susu coklat... Kyungsoo-_hyung_..."

Luhan bergidik. Siapa itu... Sekarang suara tersebut malah menyebut-nyebut nama asli D.O, seakan si pemilik suara benar-benar mengenal Do Kyungsoo sebaik anggota EXO mengenalnya.

Luhan menggulung majalahnya saat sekilas melihat sesuatu bergerak di belakang sofa. Refleks beringsut sedikit diatas sofa untuk melihat—tapi juga sekaligus tidak mau melihat— lebih jelas makhluk apa yang sebenarnya ada dibelakang sofa. Begitu melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam, Luhan refleks menutup matanya, dan memukulkan gulungan majalahnya ke sesuatu yang hitam tersebut.

_PLAK. PLAK. PLAK._

"Aaw! Aow! Kepalaku!"

"Ih! Ih! Ih!" Luhan sudah membuka matanya, dan masih dengan geram memukulkan gulungan majalahnya tanpa tahu bahwa makhluk yang berada di belakang sofa adalah Kai. "Ih! Ih! Rasakan, dasar—Kai?"

Luhan langsung melompat mundur begitu tahu bahwa makhluk yang tengah bersembunyi dibelakang sofa adalah Kai. Sementara Luhan bergerak mundur, pria berkulit agak gelap itu mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri setelah dipukuli dengan majalah.

"Luhan-_hyung_," protes Kai, "Kenapa kau memukulku? Kalau nanti aku kesakitan dan kepalaku bermasalah bagaimana? Kalau aku masuk rumah sakit bagaimana? Kalau nanti aku tidak mirip sama Taemin-_hyung_ lagi bagaimana?"

"Ah, dasar alay!" protes Luhan balik. Digeplaknya sekali lagi kepala Kai sebelum membiarkan pria berkulit _tan_ itu berlalu menjauh dari belakang sofa. Samar-samar masih dapat didengarnya Kai yang berbisik mengaduh-aduh. Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan cuek, kemudian melanjutkan membaca majalahnya yang bentuknya sudah tidak bagus akibat digulung.

"Untuk apa kau bersembunyi di belakang sofa?" tanya Luhan sambil memeluk sebuah bantal sofa. Kai melompat keatas sofa dan duduk diatasnya. Kakinya ditekuk hingga lututnya menyentuh dagu, dan Kai menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di lututnya.

"Aku mau lihat kearah jendela," memang sih, sofa di _dorm_ EXO sengaja diletakkan di depan sebuah jendela besar.

"Kau kayak orang frustasi ih," komentar Luhan. "Mau bunuh diri?"

"Tidak, aku mau susu coklat buatan Kyungsoo."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya dengan heran, memandang Kai untuk beberapa saat.

"Luhan-_hyung_," Kai memanggil.

"_Wae?_"

"Kau lihat Kyungsoo?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Seingatku tidak. Kalau tidak salah dari tadi pagi dia pergi dengan Kris ke gedung SM. _Wae?_"

Kai mengerang kecewa. "Aku ingin susu coklat buatan Kyungsoo, Luhan-_hyung_," Kai mempautkan bibirnya. "Dan apa-apaan itu dia malah pergi dengan Kris-hyung? Aish.." Kai meluruskan kakinya sepanjang sofa, membuat Luhan terpepet di pojokan sofa. Kemudian sang _main dancer_ meraih satu bantal sofa dan mulai menggigitinya, membuat Luhan kepanikan lagi.

"Yah, yah! Kau ini apa-apaan menggigiti bantal sofa?" Luhan refleks menarik bantal tersebut dari gigitan Kai, kemudian menepuk-nepuknya untuk mengusir bekas iler Kai yang mungkin menempel. "Kalau kau ingin susu coklat, minta Baekhyunnie untuk membuatkan saja. Mumpung dia sedang didapur seharian."

"Rasanya tidak mungkin sama," balas Kai sambil cemberut. "Aku ingin susu coklat bikinan Kyungie sekarang."

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah sampai Kyungsoo pulang," jawab Luhan, ikut cuek. Entah kenapa, menanggapi Kai yang sedang manja malah membuatnya agak gregetan.

"Tidak mau," Kai memilin ujung kaus yang dipakainya, "Aku maunya sekarang."

Merasa gerah, Luhan mencubit pinggang Kai sekali, membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan. "Sana minta ke Baekhyun dulu! Siapa tahu rasanya sama! Daripada kau mengeluh terus begini, tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo cepat pulang juga, tahu." Luhan akhirnya berceramah, yang dibalas dengan _pout_ di bibir Kai.

"Iya, iya," Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dari sofa, kemudian berjalan lambat-lambat kearah dapur, menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah mencoba memasak. Mengamati sebentar ChanBaek _couple_ yang sesekali mencuri-curi untuk memeluk atau mengecup pipi pasangannya sembari memasak.

"Yah, kalau kalian masaknya sambil begitu terus, kapan matangnya?" tegur Kai yang membuat ChanBaek berjengit kaget. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya karena kaget saat melihat Kai sudah berdiri di belakang mereka sambil memasang tampang datar.

"A-ah, Kai~" Baekhyun tertawa canggung sambil mencuci tangannya sementara Chanyeol hanya melihat Kai sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong daging babi. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau kemari. Biasanya kan kau di ruang tamu terus," kata Baekhyun sambil memasukkan sayuran kedalam sebuah wadah kosong.

"Baekhyun-_hyung_, buatkan aku susu dong," jawab Kai yang membuat Chanyeol bereaksi.

"Susu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan air muka bingung. "Aku baru tahu kau suka susu, Kai-ah. Tanpa kusadari, kau semakin mirip dengan Taemin ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan kembaran Taemin-_hyung_ yang berbeda usia," jawab Kai cuek, kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Baekhyun. "Hyung, buatkan aku susu coklat ya?"

Baekhyun masih berkedip bingung, tapi tak urung juga mengiyakan permintaan sang _main dancer_. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil sebungkus susu coklat yang biasa diletakkan Kyungsoo di lemari atas. Kemudian menuangkan isi bungkusan tersebut di gelas, menuangkan sedikit susu vanilla ke dalam gelas, kemudian menambahkan air panas dan mengaduknya sampai rata. Setelah itu, menyerahkan gelas berisi susu coklat tersebut pada Kai.

"Nih," ujar Baekhyun saat meletakkan gelas berisi susu coklat tersebut di depan Kai. "Aku mau masak lagi ya,"

"Tunggu, hyung," Kai mengamati susu coklat tersebut dengan teliti. "Aku tidak suka yang panas. Lalu busa putih apa yang mengambang ini?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk busa putih yang berasal dari susu vanila yang dicampurkan Baekhyun kesana. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Kai menyeruput susunya, kemudian mengerutkan kening.

"Tuh kan benar. Rasanya tidak sama dengan buatan Kyungie. Rasanya aneh, hyung. Kalau begitu tidak jadi deh, Chanyeol-_hyung_ saja yang minum. Aku mau menunggu Kyungsoo-_hyung_ saja," kata Kai, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari dapur. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo bingung dan Chanyeol yang ikut bingung karena namanya disebut-sebut.

"Anak itu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol pada kekasihnya, yang sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada susu coklat tersebut.

"Chanyeol-_ah_," Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan pria yang tingginya keterlaluan itu sebelumnya. "Kau mau susu coklat?"

**.**

**~Cassiopeia1215~**

**.**

"_Hyung..."_

Kali ini Kai memilih untuk merusuh di kamar Lay yang sedang membaca sesuatu di laptopnya. Mendengar suara Kai, Lay menoleh dan mendapati pria yang hanya sedikit lebih tua dari Sehun itu memasang wajah memelas.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_ kemana?" tanya Kai pura-pura tidak tahu sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Kyungsoo?" Lay menyipitkan matanya sebentar, berusaha mengingat-ingat kemana Kyungsoo seharian ini. "Ah, dia sedang ke gedung SM sama Kris-_ge_," jawab Lay akhirnya. "Kenapa, Kai?"

"_Nope_," Kai menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang lain yang berada di sebelah ranjang Lay. "Aku ingin susu coklat buatan Kyungsoo, _hyung_.."

"Oooh," balas Lay tidak peduli. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada layar laptopnya. "Tunggu saja sampai dia pulang,"

"Tidak bisa, _hyung_..." kata Kai dengan suara yang kecil. "Aku ingin sekarang, kalau tidak sekarang rasanya aku akan sakit,"

"Meh," Lay mencibir, "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Mau kubuatkan susu coklat dulu? Setidaknya kau tidak sakit gara-gara menunggu Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, kau sangat merepotkan kalau sudah sakit,"

"Boleh," gumam Kai, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti Lay yang sudah berjalan duluan kearah dapur. Setidaknya mungkin susu cokelat bikinan Lay akan sama dengan susu cokelat bikinan Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di dapur, Lay dengan gesit mengambil sebungkus susu cokelat dari rak atas tempat Baekhyun juga mengambilnya tadi. Kemudian dengan gesit meraih gelas bartender milik Xiumin dari rak gelas didekat kompor, lalu menuangkan susu cokelatnya kesana.

"Mau susu putih?" tanya Lay pada Kai yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dapur. Kai menggeleng, sekaligus mendengus geli pada Lay yang selalu menyebut susu _vanilla_ dengan sebutan 'susu putih'.

Menuruti keinginan Kai, Lay hanya menambahkan sedikit gula pada susu cokelat milik Kai. Setelah itu Lay mengisi gelas bartender itu dengan air dingin dari kulkas, dan mulai mengocok-ngocok gelas bartender itu—setelah gelas itu ditutup dengan rapat tentu saja. Sesekali Lay melakukan aksi lempar-melempar gelas tersebut, mencoba menirukan aksi seorang bartender profesional yang mengundang tepuk tangan kecil dari Kai.

Setelah beberapa menit mengocok-ngocok, Lay menuangkan isi gelas bartender tersebut kedalam sebuah gelas berukuran sedang, kemudian meletakkan gelas susu tersebut didepan Kai setelah terisi setengah, membuat si pria termuda kedua melongo bingung.

"Kok cuma setengah?"

"Aku juga ingin susu cokelat," Lay meneguk susu cokelatnya langsung dari gelas bartender itu. "Minum punyamu sana, daripada kau sakit."

Tanpa menjawab Lay, Kai langsung meminum susu cokelat buatan Lay dengan bahagia. Namun setelah menyeruputnya sedikit, Kai mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian melepas interaksi antara bibir gelas dengan bibirnya. Mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari Lay.

"Lho kok mukamu begitu? Kenapa?"

"Tidak enak," jawab Kai pendek, membuat Lay melotot.

"Tidak enak?" Lay membulatkan matanya kaget, kemudian mengamati gelas berisi susu yang baru saja diminum Kai. "Masa tidak enak? Apanya yang tidak enak?"

"Tidak enak," ulang Kai. "Tidak enak karena sama sekali tidak sama dengan buatan Kyungsoo-_hyung_." Kai mempautkan bibirnya, kemudian langsung melenggang keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Lay yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau ya kuminum saja," gumam Lay, kemudian melanjutkan acara minum susunya.

**.**

**~Cassiopeia1215~**

**.**

Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya asal sambil menunggu Kris dan Kyungsoo kembali dari gedung SM. Sekarang sudah jam empat sore, dan Kai masih setia menunggu Kyungsoo didepan pintu dorm sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Kai berkeliling lantai tempat mereka tinggal berulang kali, sesekali melihat kearah jendela untuk mengawasi datangnya Kris dan Kyungsoo. Ada kalanya ia menancapkan _headset_ ke telinganya, lalu menari sendiri sambil terus mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Untungnya lantai tempat EXO tinggal sedang sepi.

"Huf," Kai mendengus kesal ketika akhirnya melihat Kris dan Kyungsoo dari jendela. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil yang biasa digunakan EXO sambil tertawa berdua. Mereka berjalan beriringan, membuat Kyungsoo yang pendek terlihat sangat kontras dengan Kris yang tinggi.

"Mereka kayak ayah dan anak perempuannya," komentar Kai pedas, tidak mau mengakui bahwa Kris sebenarnya agak cocok berjalan disamping Kyungsoo-nya. Dan akhirnya, sembari menunggu Kris dan Kyungsoo naik ke lantai tempat mereka tinggal, Kai menghabiskan waktunya menghibur diri bahwa Kris itu milik Tao dan Kris mungkin akan dipotong-potong oleh Tao dengan pedang _wushu_ dan _nunchaku_ kalau pria naga itu berani selingkuh. Bagaimana cara Tao memotong dengan _nunchaku_? Entahlah...

Kai spontan berdiri ketika mendengar suara dari lift dan samar-samar mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo yang bagi Kai jernihnya seperti air sungai yang sedang mengalir indah menuju samudra.

"Kyungieeee~~" Kai langsung berlari menuju kearah Kyungsoo dan Kris, yang melihat Kai dengan kaget. Mereka—terutama Kyungsoo—tidak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan semeriah ini walaupun hanya dari satu _member_. Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat, mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, kemudian berlari ke arah lift, ikut membawa Kyungsoo yang langsung marah-marah.

"Yah, Kai-_aaah!_ Lepaskan aku, jangan dibawa mundur lagi!"

"Kyungie," Kai memeluk Kyungsoo makin erat. "Kangen..."

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja Kai. Rasa kesalnya karena dipeluk terlalu ganas sampai terbawa mundur langsung hilang. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo bergerak membelai rambut Kai, menepuk-nepuk kepala kekasihnya dengan pelan, membuat iri satu makhluk lain yang masih _stay_ disana, mengamati KaiSoo dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Aku masuk dulu," kata Kris, memecahkan suasana romantis yang sudah berhasil diciptakan KaiSoo. Kyungsoo tidak membalas karena bibirnya sudah lebih dulu menempel pada bibir Kai, sementara Kai hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan malas, seolah malah mengusir Kris. Membuat sang hyung jadi agak sebal.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya begitu Kris menghilang. Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo sebentar, kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk sosok mungil tersebut makin erat sebelum akhirnya berbisik.

"_Hyung_... Aku mau susu cokelat buatanmu,"

Bisikan Kai spontan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa keras. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyangka Kai akan membisikkan kalimat tersebut. Mengingat bagaimana sifat Kai, Kyungsoo menyangka Kai akan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat romantis semi mesum. Tapi kalimat ini...Kyungsoo tidak mampu menahan tawa. Membuat Kai memasang wajah datar-semi-cemberutnya.

"Yah, kenapa tertawa?" protes Kai sebal mendengar tawa Kyungsoo.

"Hahahahaha! Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu darimu, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo masih tertawa dengan keras. "Rasa-rasanya seperti kau berubah jadi anak kecil sampai minta susu begitu. Huahaha!"

Tanpa menghentikan tawanya, Kyungsoo perlahan melepaskan pelukan Kai, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dorm, diikuti Kai yang masih memasang tampang cemberutnya. Saat Kyungsoo mulai berhenti tertawa, Kai melingkarkan lengan kekarnya mengitari tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluk hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu erat-erat, mengangkatnya menuju dapur.

"Susu..." Kai mulai merajuk lagi. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, sangat kontras dengan wajah dan struktur tubuhnya yang manly.

"Iya, iya, akan kubuatkan. Dasar anak sapi," goda Kyungsoo dengan geli sambil melepaskan pelukan Kai. Sementara yang pelukannya dilepaskan kini duduk di meja makan, dengan raut wajah aku-anak-baik menunggu Kyungsoo membuat susu.

Sementara itu, dengan cepat Kyungsoo mencampurkan sebungkuk susu cokelat, sedikit susu vanilla, dan sesuatu kedalam gelas Kai, kemudian mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air hingga penuh dan mengaduknya sampai rata. Raut wajah Kai berubah riang saat Kyungsoo membawakan gelas berisi susu cokelat tersebut ke hadapannya.

"Akhirnya!" sorak Kai. "Susu cokelat buatan Kyungie!" Kai meneguk susunya pelan-pelan, seolah tengah meresapi setiap tegukan dari susu coklat tersebut. "Ahh.." Kai menjilat bibirnya puas saat susu didalam gelas tinggal setengah. Kyungsoo hanya duduk manis di kursi yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kursi Kai, mengamati kekasihnya yang minum susu seperti anak kecil.

"Enak sekali, hyung," Kai memamerkan senyum lima jarinya, kemudian berdiri, "Hyung, aku titip susunya dulu ya, aku mau ambil sesuatu dulu di kamar," pinta Kai, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Kyungsoo. Seiring dengan anggukan Kyungsoo, Kai berjalan cepat keluar dapur. Dan tepat setelah Kai keluar dari dapur, masuklah Lay, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tanpa basa-basi langsung mengamati susu buatan Kyungsoo dengan intens, membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kyung-_yah_," panggil Luhan sambil mengangkat gelas susu Kai dan mengamati isinya, "Ini susu cokelat biasa kan?"

"Tentu, _hyung_," Kyungsoo menjawab sambil tersenyum dan membulatkan matanya dengan unyu. "_Wae?_"

"Tidak. Aku cuma heran saja apa yang membuat Kkamjong begitu terobsesi dengan susu cokelatmu. Memangnya seenak apa sih?"

"Kalau begitu kau coba saja, Lu-_ge_," saran Lay yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari Baekhyun.

"Iya _hyung_, coba saja! Aku juga penasaran, seenak apa sih susu coklat Kyungsoo," tambah Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gelas berisi substansi coklat tersebut. Sementara si pembuat susu coklat hanya duduk manis dan memperhatikan ketiga hyung'nya yang tengah berdebat mengenai susu coklat buatannya.

"Kyung," panggil Luhan, mengangkat gelas susu Kai makin tinggi. "Aku coba ya," tanyanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kalem dari Kyungsoo. Luhan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gelas, memiringkannya sampai substansi tersebut menyentuh bibirnya dan mencapai lidahnya. Namun, baru sedetik susu coklat itu mencapai lidahnya...

"Puh!" Luhan langsung melepas gelas tersebut dari mulutnya. "Aneh! Susu kok asin?!"

"Asin?!" Baekhyun merebut gelas susu Kai dari tangan Luhan, kemudian ikut menenggak isinya. Dan dua detik setelah gelas itu menempel di bibirnya, Baekhyun juga melepas gelas tersebut dari bibirnya.

"Weeeeek," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Beneran asin!"

"Aku mau coba! Aku mau coba!" Lay malah dengan semangat penasarannya yang menggebu-gebu merebut gelas Kai dari Baekhyun, kemudian langsung meminum isinya sedikit. Beberapa saat setelah susu tersebut masuk ke mulutnya, Lay langsung berjalan kearah wastafel dan meludahkan susu tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

"Asin," komentar Lay pendek disertai raut wajah masam. Sementara mengamati reaksi hyung'nya yang berbeda-beda, tawa Kyungsoo meledak.

"Puhahahahaha!" Kyungsoo tertawa, "Jangan salahkan aku, hyung. Memang itu susu favorit Jongin. Entah kenapa dia suka susu cokelat yang sedikit asin,"

"Ini bukan sedikit asin lagi, Kyungsoo-_yah_," komentar Luhan yang baru saja selesai mencuci lidahnya di wastafel. "Itu sangat asin!"

"Apa yang asin?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba merengsek masuk ke dapur sambil membawa beberapa komik.

"Susu coklatmu," jawab Baekhyun. "Asin sekali,"

Kai melotot, "Kalian mencoba susu coklatku?! Tidak boleh!" Kai merebut gelas susunya yang masih berada di tangan Lay, kemudian menenggaknya sampai habis. "Susu coklat ini hanya dibuat oleh Kyungie spesial untukku! Tidak ada yang boleh mencobanya!"

"Telat," komentar Baekhyun. "Lagipula, aku tidak berminat mencobanya lagi. Bagaimana bisa susu asin begitu kau bilang enak?"

"Tentu enak," Kai menarik Kyungsoo berdiri, kemudian mendekapnya dalam rangkulan lengannya yang hangat. "Karena itu adalah buatan Kyungsoo-ku." ujar Kai membuat Kyungsoo merona sebentar, kemudian langsung menyeret Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka. Meninggalkan trio _uke_ Luhan-Lay-Baekhyun yang masih melongo menatap kepergian KaiSoo.

"Maknae itu gila ya?" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengamati Kyungsoo yang bergelayut di lengan kekar Kai.

"Tidak," Luhan membalas. "Maknae itu hanya sedang jatuh cinta," tambahnya lagi ketika melihat Kai dengan sayang mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Melihat mereka aku jadi kangen Suho~" Lay mempautkan bibirnya dengan unyu.

Sementara itu, KaiSoo yang kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjang mereka dengan posisi Kyungsoo berbaring di lengan kiri Kai dan bernyanyi kecil sementara Kai berulang kali menciumi atau mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang halus. Kyungsoo menempelkan wajahnya pada dada Kai, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana.

"Aku lelah sekali," keluh Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah, Kyung," tangan kanan Kai bergerak meletakkan kepala Kyungsoo dibawah dagunya. "Aku akan menjagamu,"

"Hu'um..." gumam Kyungsoo sekali, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sepertinya apapun akan terasa benar jika kita jatuh cinta, ya~ ^^<p> 


End file.
